Justice Blood vs Creepypastas
by EnderDeath
Summary: Kevin era un niño normal, pero el dia en el que lo perdio todo por culpa de los creepypastas, no decidio aceptar su muerte, solo para poder vengarse bajo el nombre de Justice Blood ¿Se hara justicia? Pasa, deja un comentario, lee y disfruta ;D
1. Capitulo 1: Sangre y Lagrimas

Bueno gente este es mi primer fic. Tratara mas o menos de **¡venganza!** Justice Blood sera el nombre del vengador que tengo en mente, tambien pueden llamarlo JB. Espero que os guste =)

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los siguientes creepypastas son de mi autoria. Tan solo los familiares y secundarios_**

* * *

**Justicia Mortal**

Cap 1: Perdidas (Parte 1)

Una tarde como cualquier otra, un niño de 6 años sale hacia al bosque con su padre (policia), madre, hermano y hermana mayor. Por desgracia, ese no seria un dia como cualquier otro. Al cabo de unas horas, el pequeño se alejo demasiado de sus padres, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando se dio cuenta. Asustado y perdido, el pequeño se adentro aun mas en el bosque. Al rato eschucho un ruido, provenia de unos arbustos altos, estaba aterrado, se acerco lentamente al arbusto. Por suerte eran sus hermanos que llevaban buscandolo horas, se abrazaron entre lagrimas. Por fin su miedo se pasaria, lo que el no sabia es que, todavia, el miedo no habia comenzado. Cuando llegaron con sus padres, todos se decidieron a salir de aquel bosque. Caminaron durante lo que les parecieron horas, pero no habia rastro de la salida. El pequeño estaba asustado, cuanto antes salieran de alli, mejor. Mientras caminaba encontraron un coche viejo y abandonado y, junto con el, una nota -_Help me!_- Eso fue suficiente para que todos empezaran a asustarse y tuvieran mas ganas de salir de alli. En ese momento algo apareció repentinamente por el rabillo del ojo del padre, pero al mirar, desaparecio completamente. En ese momento tenia su pistola en mano. Siguieron caminando, hasta que a lo lejos vieron una figura humanoide. Emocionados, el padre fue el solo a hablar con _"eso"_, sin embargo, salio corriendo hacia ellos y les dijo que corrieran. Al principio no comprendieron, pero entonces "eso" se acercó a ellos, dejando ver su forma. Era un hombre extremadamente alto, trajeado, con corbata roja pero, sin duda lo mas impactante era su... rostro, ¡No tenia, literalmente, su piel era blanca, pero sin rastro de ojos, boja, nariz o pelo. Ahora entendian, todos salieron corriendo, pero la criatura se acercaba mas y mas, entonces el padre paró, pero les dijo al resto que siguieran corriendo y a su hijo mayor que cuidara de su madre. Salieron a correr y lo unico que consiguieron oir fueron muchos disparos y, al final un fuerte grito. Consiguieron salir del bosque pero, **¿A que precio?**

**_2 años despues del Slenderman_**

Ya habian pasado 2 años desde el accidente y la familia aun no habia superado la perdida. Tal como su padre querria, el hermano mayor (Maurice [Moriss] 22a) se encargaba de cuidar a sus hermanos y madre, la mediana (Elisabeth, 14a) ayudaba a su madre (Marlene, 48a) en todo lo que podia, y el pequeño (Kevin, 8a) vivia en la soledad, sin hablar nunca y sin ningun amigo, de echo, con la unica que hablaba era su hermana.

Precisamente ese dia hacia 2 años exactos de la muerte de su padre.

Todos fueron al cementerio, todos digeron sus palabras, todos dejaron una flor, todos lloraron.

Habian vuelto a casa muy tarde, estaban cansados, se quitaron esa ropa tan lugubre y se acostaron cada uno en su habitación, pero el pequeño Kevin tenia un mal presentimiento. Al cabo de unas horas, sintio frio, abrio sus ojos y vio la ventana abierta, raro ya que juraria que la habia cerrado. Se levanto, la cerro y se volvio a dormir, pero notaba algo raro, se sentia... observado, sin embargo se durmio. Pasaron varias horas mas cuando volvio a despertarse, para ir al lavabo. Se levanto, habrio la puerta y se dirigio por el oscuro y largo pasillo a la ultima puerta. El ambiente aterrorizaria a cualquiera, y los chirridos de la madera no ayudaban. Consiguio llegar, entrar y salir, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, al lado de las escaleras habia un chico delante suya; llevaba una sudadera blanca y unos patalones negros; su cabello era negro quemado, su piel palida como la nieve, no tenia parpados, pero lo peor, era su sonrisa, no paraba de reir, una sonrrisa sin labios, de oreja a oreja, psicotica.

**Hola pequeño** -dijo acercandose al niño- **Me llamo Jeffrey, pero puedes llamarme Jeff, dime, ¿Que haces despierto, no seria mejor que te fueras a dormir?**

Cuando Kevin se percato del cuchillo que llavaba en su mano pego un grito agudo que desperto a toda su familia. La primera en salir fue su madre, con una 9mm en mano, disparando varias veces a Jeff, acertando una bala en el pecho y otra en la rodilla, dandole tiempo a Kevin para salir de ahi, cosa que no dudo en hacer. Jeff lanzo 3 cuchillos, fallando uno en el hombro de la madre, dando el otro en el arma y el ultimo clavado en el cuello, dejandola apoyada en la pared y matandola al instante. Tras eso el Maurice (con un bate de baseball) y Elisabeth salieron por haber escuchado los disparos. La policia ademas habia llegado por un aviso de disparos de los vecinos. Cuando Jeff vio esto, penso que sin cuchillos y herido no podria ganar, asi que corrio como pudo hacia una ventana, se lanzo por ella y desaparecio. Por su parte, los hermanos estaban llorando la perdida de su madre.

.

.

.

Una semana despues, se mudaron, intentando dejar atras los dolorosos recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres.

**_6 meses despues_**

Noticias de TV: **Un joven de 9 años se ha suicidado hoy en su propia casa dejando un mrnsaje a sus hermanos: ****_Queridos hermanos, no podria seguir viviendo sabiendo que papa y mama fueron asesinados y no ha habido justicia. He decidido hablar con alguien mas fuerte y que podria ayudarme a cobrar mi venganza. Recordad que siempre os querre. Kevin_**** Esto ultimo ha dejado a todos desconcertados.**

**En ?**

Kevin: **¿Donde estoy?**

* * *

**Y hasta aqui el prologo. Espero llegar a los 3 comentarios, en ese momento subire el capitulo 1**

Se despide: EnderDeath


	2. Capitulo 1: Tras la Muerte

Cap 4: Tras la muerte

.

.

.

*Tras la muerte*

Kevin: Oooouch, ¿Donde estoy? ¿Es esto... el infierno? -Se levanto del... suelo. Al mirar a su alrededor, se sorprendio, todo (literalmente) era blanco, solo estaban él y la... Nada-.

(Voz muy grave con eco)

?: No, Kevin no estas en el infierno, pero, tampoco en el Eden. Deberias saber que suicidarse es pecado, pero mi señor, ha decidido perdonarte la vida, algo muy escepcional, con una muy simple condicion.

Kevin (para sí mismo): ¿Una condicion?, esto no me suena bien. No -dijo en voz alta-, no puedo aceptar, morí para proteger a mi hermana, si vuelvo a la vida, ¿Como se que esas "cosas" no iran a por ella?, es mi unica familia, no quiero que le pase algo por mi culpa.

?: Tranquilo, tu hermana estara bajo nuestra proteccion, pero solo si aceptas el trato.

Kevin: ... ¿Cual es la condicion de la que me hablabas? -Dijo, mas tranquilo al saber de la proteccion de su hermana-

?: Mi señor ha estado en guerra desde el comienzo de la existencia con la misma muerte y destruccion, sin embargo, no pueden matarse entre ellos sin que la propia existencia se destruya. Aun asi, ambos han creado criaturas para que batallen sus guerras. ¿Porque tu? Bien, porque tu corazon es puro, pero no es pura bondad. Tu mision sera la de mandar al mismo infierno a esas "cosas", no solo a los que os atacaron, sino tambien al resto que vagan por la Tierra.

Kevin: ¿Como voy a hacerlo?, solo tengo 9 años, y esas "cosas" son imparables.

?: Mi señor me ha ordenado que incremente tu edad. Tendras velocidad, inteligencia, reflejos y fuerza sobrehumanas, tus heridas sanaran un 300% mas rapido, seras practicamente inmortal. Ahora tus fuerzas y las suyas estaran igualadas. Antes de nada, debo decirte que las "cosas" se llaman creepypastas, algunos se encuentran ocultos en juegos o fotos o videos, pero para ello, solo tienes que saltar hacia el juego/foto/video y entraras en él para poder matar al creepypasta en su interior; debes recoger una muestra de cada creepy que mates; y por ultimo, debes firmar aqui.

Detras de Kevin apareció un contrato, una pluma y un tintero rojo.

Kevin: Esta bien -cogio la pluma, la mojo en el tintero y firmo con su nombre-. Ahora me cobrare mi venganza .

?: Sellemos el trato.

Narrador: Un rayo de luz cayo sobre Kevin, cegandolo y dejandolo inconsciente.

Kevin POV

-Desperte en el mismo lugar donde debia haber muerto. Aunque recuerdo todo lo que hablé en el... Limbo, esperaba que fuera una broma del infierno. Me levante del suelo, pero note algo raro, casi igual de raro al echo de que tuviera un machete clavado en el pecho y siguiera vivo. Para empezar, saque el machete de mi corazon, despues me dirigí al baño para mirarme al espejo. Cuan grande fue mi sorpresa: Habia crecido. Mi ropa habia cambiado, era muy simple, unos pantalones negros, un cinturon gris, una camisa blanca con un dibujo de una balanza dorada y unos zapatos negros. Mis musculos estaban mas marcados, pero, mi piel, era totalmente negra, mis manos, ahora tenian garras, mis ojos, se habian vuelto totalmentente rojos, sin pupilas.

Kevin: Pues no esta nada mal .

?: Recuerda el tratoooo

Kevin: Bien -Miro la cabeza de Tails Doll y despues el machete-. Vale, ya tengo 2 "recuerdos" de TD -Cogio la cabeza de TD, la colgo de su cinturon y guardo el machete en su funda-. A buscar mi nueva casa -Y dicho esto salto por la ventana y empezo a correr sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

**Pues aqui por fin el 2° Capitulo, aunque nadie lea el fic (o al menos no lo dicen).**


End file.
